Party Rock Anthem
Party Rock Anthem '''is a song originally by LMFAO. It was featured in Duex, the fourth episode of the first series. It was sung by Harrison & Megan as part of the routine The Spirit Sensations were practicing, as part of the duet assignment and as Megan's audition to join The Spotlight Stealers. Lyrics '''Harrison & Megan with The Spirit Senastions Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see ya shake that Harrison In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe Megan Yo, I'm runnin' through these bro's like Drano I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin' On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey Harrison & Megan with The Spirit Senastions Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see ya shake that Harrison Everyday I'm shufflin' Shufflin', shufflin' Megan Step up fast and be the first one to make me throw this cash We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad Harrison One more shot for us, another round Please fill up my cup, don't mess around We just wanna see you shake it now Now you wanna be, you're faking now Megan Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound Get up, get up, get up, get up Get up, get up, get up, get up Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up Harrison with The Spotlight Stealers (Megan) Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up) Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up) And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up) Everybody just have a good, good, good time Megan Put your hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin' Videos Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By Harrison Sanders Category:Songs Sung By Megan Williams Category:Songs